Overfilled bridge structures are frequently formed of precast or cast-in-place reinforced concrete and are used in the case of bridges to support a first pathway over a second pathway, which can be a waterway, a traffic route, or in the case of other structures, a storage space or the like. The term “overfilled bridge” will be understood from the teaching of the present disclosure, and in general as used herein, an overfilled bridge is a bridge formed of bridge elements or units that rest on a foundation and has soil or the like resting thereon and thereabout to support and stabilize the structure and in the case of a bridge provide the surface of the first pathway.
In the past the bridge units of overfilled bridge structures have been constructed to rest on prepared foundations at the bottom of both sides of the structure. Fill material, at the sides of the arch (backfill material) serves to diminish the outward displacements of the structure when the structure is loaded from above. The foundations previously used have typically been cast-in-place, requiring significant on-site preparation and manufacturing time and labor, making foundation preparation a very weather effected step of the construction process.
A foundation structure, system and method with advantages as to manufacturability, installation and ability to effectively receive and support bridge structures would be desirable.